


Baking Up Some Fame

by yellowben101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowben101/pseuds/yellowben101
Summary: Peter was born and raised in a small town. When he was younger, he had planned to go to culinary school once he turned eighteen, so he could help out in the bakery. His parents had always told him it was unnecessary, and taught him everything he knew. He still was going to go- until they both died in a car accident. Peter chose to take over the bakery instead, and found he really enjoyed it.Quentin is an A-Grade Actor who decided to drive around after his daily shoot. He comes across a bakery, and goes inside, figuring "Why the hell not?" and finds the most delicious pastries he's ever tasted.And the prettiest boy he's ever seen.AKA: Peter is a baker who isn't caught up with pop culture. Quentin is a famous asshole who's used to getting what he wants.





	Baking Up Some Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs to update an old series when you can start a new work?  
Kidding, I'll probably write another part to the Curiosity Killed The Cat series sometime this week.  
Anyways, I found this Quentin/Peter and Tom/Jake discord and the people there are super cool, come join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/4rbh4Wh

Peter groaned as sunlight filtered in through the paneled windows. He had undoubtedly gotten enough sleep, but he was allowed to be tired. He put his hand over his eyes, before turning to check his phone for the time. Seven. He had plenty of time to get ready until it was time to open up shop.

The brunette pulled himself out of bed begrudgingly, and stretched out his arms. The day had barely started and he was already wanting it to be over. That's one aspect of his life that hasn't changed since high school.

He wished nothing had changed. 

A sigh left him as he walked to his dresser, picking out a shirt and jeans. He didn't really pay attention to what miscellaneous logo was on the shirt, but it wasn't as if any of the shirts he owned were inappropriate. 

Peter hurriedly grabbed a pair of underwear before he could forget, placing the clothes on his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, and then stripped the rest of the way down. He put on deodorant before throwing on his clothes. 

He walked into the bathroom, and then grabbed his toothbrush. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. 

Well, he looked presentable at the least.

He looked at his phone, noting he had taken fifteen minutes. He had nearly two hours to prepare to open the bakery for the day. He left his room to go down the spiral staircase. 

The staircase went down into the storefront, and Peter stepped over the chain hanging from it. The chain was completely inefficient as somebody could easily step over it, but the sign hanging from it explicitly stated that the area was closed off.

That at least had prevented anybody from going up to his living space. The boy walked behind the counter and headed into the kitchen. He washed his hands under the hot water from the sink, and then put gloves on.

He turned on the ovens, and grabbed the ingredients he needed to make dough. Peter prided himself on the fact that he not only handmade his pastries, but they were fresh daily. Which was likely the reason his bakery was so popular.

It didn't take him long to prepare the dough as he had years of practice behind him. He had originally planned on going to culinary school to learn from the best, however, life had decided that wasn't going to happen. 

He spread out the dough before beginning to cut out pieces. He then started making the intricate designs, his cooking an art in itself. Some of the pastries he stuffed, others he mixed in with nuts. What they all had in common was that Peter had made them. 

Once they were done, he put the trays in different ovens depending on the temperature they needed to cook at. He smiled brightly when he finished. All that he needed to do was wait for the treats to finish cooking, and then he'd put them in the display.

When the timers went off, he put on an oven mitt before taking the trays out. The rush of hot air that came as he opened the oven no longer took him by surprise, but it still wasn't a comfortable feeling. The smell that came with it, however, was amazing. 

After letting them cool off for a few minutes, he brought the trays into the storefront to begin placing the pastries in the display. It took him about ten minutes before he was done. 

Peter checked his phone, and saw it was almost nine. Perfect. He walked to the entrance of the store, switching the sign to "Open!" before unlocking the door. It only took ten minutes for the first customers to start coming in, grabbing something for breakfast before heading to work. 

There weren't many yet, the store was fullest at noon, after all. He served them one by one, and eventually the store was empty again. It took about thirty minutes for more costumes to come in, and a smile covered his face when he saw MJ. She had been his friend since high school, and came in daily for breakfast before she went to her shift at the library. 

"You still up for movie night Friday?" She spoke as Peter grabbed two blueberry muffins, her usual order. His brow furrowed, and he handed the bag to her.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" He spoke, taking the cash she handed him. The girl shrugged.

"Ned canceled on us, he's hanging out with his  _ girlfriend _ ." She spoke the last word as if it was an insult. 

Peter laughed. "We both know I'm stuck on single island until I can get my life figured out." That got a chuckle out of MJ too.

"Yeah, suppose that's true. I gotta get to work, but I'll see you later." She waved as she walked off, and Peter continued serving the other customers.

\--

Quentin sighed as he looked around him. It was by no means a big city, but he had managed to get lost while looking for his hotel. That may have been on him, as he hadn’t charged his phone before coming there. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t annoying.

He had come for a movie shooting, was going to stay for approximately two months until they got everything they wanted. It wasn’t the most luxurious place in the world, but he had to stay in a cabin while filming in the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere Pennsylvania, so he’d experienced worse.

The movie he was filming was basic enough, just some generic plot about a man trying to prevent robots from destroying the world. He didn’t really care for the plot, but it wasn’t his job to enjoy it. It was his job to act. As long as he got the money, he couldn’t say that he really minded.

He looked for a “Hampton Hotel” sign, but he couldn’t see any such place. Okay, so he really regretted not charging his phone. This would’ve been so much simpler with a GPS on hand.

He only got more agitated as he kept driving, and decided to stop somewhere. Maybe he could find a place to charge his phone real quick. When the man came across a bakery, he paused. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but it had managed to catch his eye. So he parked by the sidewalk, and decided to go inside.

The shop was simple looking, but in a good way. There weren’t many pastries left in the window, but they all looked delicious. They  _ looked _ delicious. He only wondered if they tasted as good. He looked up at the counter, and saw a man staring at him. 

_ Beautiful. _

His brown doe eyes were absolutely adorable, and he could see some of his slim frame above the counter. He almost wanted to run his hands through the guy’s hair, it was so soft looking. The way the man stared at him, he must’ve recognized him. A smirk covered his face.

Being famous  _ certainly _ had its perks. One being that it was much easier to seduce somebody who thought they already knew him. They definitely didn’t, his persona on TV was much different from his actual personality.

Then again, that hadn’t always been the case.

Quentin leaned against the counter, giving Peter a sultry look. A smirk slipped across his face.

“You know, you’re kinda cute.” He started, watching as the kid’s brow furrowed. He was probably wondering where he was going with this. “I can see the way you’re looking at me, so I’ll give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I’ll let you sleep with me.”

“Are you fucking drunk?”   
  


Quentin’s eyes widened. That was  _ certainly _ not the response he had been expecting.

“No, I-” His look of confusion nearly matched the other man’s. Quentin was completely and utterly baffled; his propositions had never been refused before. Maybe this kid didn’t recognize him?

“Do you know who I  _ am? _ ” He said it more aggressively than intended, but he didn’t feel like correcting himself.

“Oh, yeah. An asshole.” The other snarkily replied, an annoyed look covering his expression.

“You- You can’t  _ talk _ to me like that. I’m  _ Quentin Beck _ .”

“And I don’t give a fuck. Either you can buy something, or don’t bother coming back.”

Quentin opened his mouth, ready to protest, but he shut it again. There was something about him, something that made him want to see him again. So instead of storming out, he pointed at the danish pastries.

“I’ll have one of those.” His voice was even and controlled as he spoke. The other bagged it for him, and then put it on the counter.

“That’ll be $3.97.”

Quentin dropped a fifty on the counter, before taking the bag and leaving.

Once the other man was out of the shop, the events seemed to catch up with Peter all at once, and he quickly became more confused than he already had been. What was that dude’s  _ deal? _ He sounded offended that Peter hadn’t heard of him, and seemed to think that being in his presence was a gift in itself.

He thought on that as he closed up shop, and grabbed the few leftover pastries to put in the “Yesterday’s Bakes” They were discounted, so he sold through those pretty quickly. When he was finished with that, he headed upstairs to relax.

When he got to his room, curiosity took him to the computer. That guy from earlier was probably some egotistical guy who thought he was more famous than he was. Maybe he had an instagram with a lot of followers or something. He typed in “Quentin Beck” on Google, and he took a breath as he saw the results.

That asshole was a movie star.


End file.
